


thinkin ‘bout you

by tvrntechgodhead



Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: Gay Feelings, Jacking Off In The Shower, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn with some plot, an absolute goblin man who cannot stop making characters trans, mild potential exhibitionism, nic’s love of bombas socks is a running joke, trans!Nic because I am a heathen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntechgodhead/pseuds/tvrntechgodhead
Summary: In which Nic Silver wants Cameron Ellis.title from Thinkin ‘Bout You (Sleepless in Cairo) by Sufvyn and RJ the Chicago Kid.





	thinkin ‘bout you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495158) by [ZombieBabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs). 
  * Inspired by [the slow decay of things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389168) by [starstrung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrung/pseuds/starstrung). 



> inspired by/a continuation of Want by ZombieBabs. also a bit inspired by the slow decay of things by starstrung, in that Tanis makes Nic horny as hell. basically, these two cool cats inspired me, I’m continuining what Zombie started, and I’m ready to join the ranks of porn writers for... Ellisilver? Nicam? Whatever The Fuck They’re Called. Enjoy.

It had been days on end that Nic had been left to his own devices, thinking about nothing but his... _encounter,_ with Cameron Ellis. And by nothing, I mean _nothing_. Pouring milk for his cereal? Thinking about how his heart started racing when Cameron Ellis backed him up against the wall and pinned him there. Slipping on a pair of Bombas socks? Flashbacks to Cameron Ellis’s lips on his, on more than one occasion. Helping his producing partner Alex Reagan with her next episode of The Black Tapes? The beautiful image of Cameron Ellis sinking to his knees in front of Nic, glancing up at him through lidded eyes and long lashes. ~~Trying to fall asleep~~  writhing around in bed, submitting to yet another sleepless night? Cameron _motherfucking_ Ellis.

Then, of course, he started his new job, and suddenly Cameron Ellis was back, and by his side nearly every moment he was in the field. And he could feel the looming feeling that soon it would be too much. It was like the Blur, which, now that we mention it, might be returning — just in the furthest corners of his mind, or maybe the truth was that it never left — but it was more of a hum that warned of impending doom.

Barely even a week in, Nic found his shower thoughts drifting quicker and quicker to Cameron Ellis, and one night he decided to do something about it.

Go talk to Cameron, and maybe see where it would lead? Please, ~~listener~~  reader. Nic only possessed the confidence for confrontation when he had a recording device in his hand, and there was no way in Hell, Heaven, Earth, Purgatory, Tanis, you name it, that he would be doing that. When I say he decided to “do something about it,” I mean that he replayed that night in his head about a million times as he jerked himself off, imagining just for a momens that his hand, warmed by the steam, could be anything even close to Cameron Ellis’s mouth. God, that was the mouth of someone who knew damn well what he was doing, someone with experience, someone who could most definitely come by and do that again at any point in time without warning and receive zero complaints from Nic.

As he found himself murmuring Cameron’s name, his thoughts drifted back to one of the first things he’d considered after moving in: there might be bugs, or even cameras. But somehow, stroking himself in a TeslaNova-owned  shower, in an apartment Cameron Ellis himself had been into, Nic, not usually into this kind of thing, found himself spurred on by the concept of Cameron listening to him, watching him, knowing that sole enigmatic occurance had left Nic wanting more. He felt a little stupid in doing this, especially in the event the surveillance theory wasn’t true, but Nic decided to put on a show. Maybe it would lead to some sort of confrontation. Maybe it would lead to the something more that they both wanted. Or, at least, what Nic hoped they both wanted.

Nic relaxed against the cool tiles slick with steam, head rolling back in exaggerated pleasure he knew the real and not imagined Cameron Ellis could give him. He brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock, precome leaking from behind his length and making the job a whole lot easier. Every time the name left his throat his moans grew louder, and it wasn’t until he found himself tugging on his own lower lip and sucking on his fingers that Nic began to feel weird about the whole thing. What if there really wasn’t a camera, if this whole thing was a waste? Even worse, what if that day was just a fluke, a display of Cameron’s boredom?

A contrasting voice in his head broke through the thrumming anxiety and began to push back. But what if it’s not a waste? What if, by teasing like this, Cameron comes back?

The voice reminded him of the Blur. But, then again, everything _was_ a little blurry right now — maybe it was the stimulation, the steam, the proximity to the Breach. Nic didn’t know, and he didn’t particularly care for the time being. He ignored both voices, and went back to what he was doing, stroking himself and forming the sweet noises that hit his lips into syllables that made a passing resemblance for Cameron’s name.

Then it occurred to him that he was fantasizing about another man. Of course he knew how the sex would work, given they got to that point, but he’d never really considered, for lack of less brash words, whether or not he’d take it in the ass, let alone if he’d even like it.

No better time than the present to discover things about yourself, right?

Fingers slick from his own precome mixed with shower steam, Nic continued working his cock in one hand, massaging the pulsing ring of muscle with the other. When he felt ready, he pushed a finger inside, suddenly grateful for his habit of keeping his nails trimmed short. The moment he felt himself tighten around his own finger, he made a weird sound, like, a sigh mixed with the sound he usually made when coming. It wasn’t something he was used to, that was for sure, and he couldn’t tell if the sensation felt better in relation to his ass or the finger inside it. Maybe he could do either, if it came down to it, he decided, shrugging as he kept going.

A couple breathy moans and an extra added finger later, Nic had abandoned his cock entirely, in favor of touching himself _elsewhere_. He pretended for a split second that he was Cameron Ellis. Where would he (Cameron) want to touch him (Nic)? His free hand drifted to his chest, exploring before dropping to toy with his nipples. He absolutely would never admit this on the show, let alone to... anybody, really, but a couple years back, he’d gotten his nipples pierced after the loss of a bet. It wasn’t horribly unpleasant, though — in this case, especially, the metal rods gave him stronger stimulation in that area, stimulation he previously found himself lacking. The scars that lie just below were somewhat of an indication of that, although the procedure was meant to leave most nerve endings intact. Whatever, this isn’t plot time, Nic is fingering himself while thinking about his... technically, his boss, now.

That was the tipping point. He pictured one more time Cameron Ellis, on his knees for Nic, and felt himself coming. With his... particular anatomy, it wasn’t often that he could do so comfortably, but damn if he wasn’t feeling the urge more and more recently. Maybe it was the encounter with Cameron, maybe it had something to do with Tanis. For once, Nic didn’t care all too much. He bit down on his lip as he rode out the high, jaw perhaps a bit stronger than he thought as he felt the skin split and began to taste blood. Oh, well. If anybody asked, maybe he could even say he got in a fight. Yeah, he was cool enough for people to believe that. (He wasn’t.)

Nic stayed put in the shower for what felt like hours. Fingers retracted now, he felt empty, and began to wonder how it would feel if it was Cameron Ellis’s cock in there, not just his own slim fingers. He began to feel the familiar rush of blood to his own member, but lacked the motivation to do anything about it. So he remained, back pressed against the tiles, sure to leave ridges in his skin that would fade overnight. He only got out when he found his skin pruned more than he thought, and even then he didn’t bother with his regular night routine. For once in his recent life, Nic dried off, and flopped into bed naked, blanket pulled up around his waist.

He almost wished Cameron Ellis, the man whose name had been through his lips so many times that night that it had began sounding like it had always been a part of him, would come in and (consensually) fuck him right there. Less work for them if Nic slept naked.

But that didn’t happen. Not yet, at least. Nic allowed sleep to claim him, to take its allotted three or four hours from his exhausted form and send him back into the world at the break of dawn, tired and, more likely than not, seeing the recent pattern, aroused, with only one person in mind.

Cameron Ellis.


End file.
